(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a color filter panel and a liquid crystal display including the same, particularly a color filter panel and a transflective liquid crystal display including the same.
(b) Disclosure of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) are one of the most prevalent flat panel displays. Conventional LCDs include two panels having field-generating electrodes and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two panels. The LCD controls the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer by adjusting voltages applied to the electrodes to re-arrange liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer.
The transmittance of light is determined by phase retardation generated by optical characteristics of liquid crystal material in the liquid crystal layer when the light passes through the liquid crystal layer. The phase retardation can be controlled by adjusting the refraction index anisotropy of the liquid crystal material and the distance between the two panels.
Conventional LCDs typically have electrodes on the respective panels and have a plurality of thin film transistors (“TFTs”) for switching the voltages applied to the electrodes. Generally, the TFTs are provided on one of the two panels.
LCDs can be classified into a transmissive type, which displays images by transmitting light from a light source through the liquid crystal layer, or a reflective type, which displays images by reflecting external light, such as natural light, into the liquid crystal layer using a reflector. A transflective type LCD operates in both a transmissive mode and a reflective mode.
A conventional LCD is equipped with red, green and blue color filters to achieve color displays. Color images are obtained by controlling the light transmittance through the respective red, green and blue color filters.
The transflective type LCD has display characteristics due to the difference in phase retardation of the light passing through the liquid crystal layer that occurs between the transmissive mode and the reflective mode of the LCD. The light in the transmissive mode passes through the liquid crystal layer only once to reach a viewer, while the light in the reflective mode passes twice through the liquid crystal layer.